<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surprise Hug from behind by OoTomBoyoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780854">Surprise Hug from behind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OoTomBoyoo/pseuds/OoTomBoyoo'>OoTomBoyoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OoTomBoyoo/pseuds/OoTomBoyoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Severus leaves his teaching post to his apprentice Hermione. She decided to confess her Tre feelings</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surprise Hug from behind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't think I will ever be able to write a scene like this again. *hides behind hands* I never understood what people meant that writing sexual senses could be so hard.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus hunch over stirring a batch of pepper up potion for Poppy. As the school was coming to the end with exams right around the corner the kids drink the stuff as it was pumpkin juice to keep up with the late night study sessions and early morning studying. Severus mumbled under his breath about them and how he had better things to do then make endless cauldrons of potions her never heard his door open. Hermione had come back to Hogwarts as a 8th year along with taking up an apprenticeship with Severus. After everything that she had been through the last several year Hermione couldn’t think of a better profession than the solitude of a potion master in the dungeon. This year she had gotten to know who Severus really was now that he wasn’t acting as a double agent and no longer had a promise to keep to Dumbledore. He was so much more than she could have ever imagine and Hermione knew she was falling in love with him. As the school year was coming to an end and Hermione would shortly be taking up the teaching position she wanted to make her intentions know before he step out of her life. Hermione walked up quietly behind Severus and hug him around the middle startling him out of his thought. </p><p>“What the…” Severus exclaimed dropping the stirring rod and whipped around to look at Hermione. His mouth suddenly felt dry like it was stuffed cotton and was slightly a gaped at what he shall before him. <br/>Hermione waved her hand towards the cauldron putting a stasis charm on it and looked up into her professors eyes.</p><p>“Severus”, Hermione started softly. “ There has been something I have been meaning to tell you.” </p><p>As Hermione spoke Severus was shock to see his dream being played out before his eyes. Taking Hermione on as an apprentice was his way to ensure he wouldn’t have to teach at this God for sake school much longer and he could go into private research, but the more he spent time with this young witch the more his heart soften for her. He grew too care deeply for this witch and would often find himself day dreaming about spending time wrapped up in her embrace. </p><p>Hermione dressed in her school uniform but she had made some creative changes to it. Her shirt was a size too small and stretched tight across her chest. Her tie and blazer missing as she had her shirt tied up to under her bust. Her skirt stop just below her ass and her knee high sock where in high heels. </p><p>“I have been a very bad girl sir, would you punish me?” Hermoine said in a soft voice looking up at her professor through her eye lashes. A growl emanated from his chest with approval as he looked at Hermione. </p><p>“ Yes, I see you have been very naughty, look at the way you disrespect our school uniform. I need you to follow me to my office immediately. Severus turned and stripped to his office and once Hermione entered he locked it and warded it so they wouldn’t be interrupted.</p><p>Hermione stood in-front of his desk hand clasp behind her back looking down at the floor her cheek flushed. She had hope and pray things would be where she ended up but there was apart of her that thought Severus would have thrown her out. Severus strode up to Hermione back and lean down and whispered in her ear.</p><p>“ How long have you had feeling regarding me Miss. Granger.”</p><p>“ For several months.” Gulped Hermione.</p><p>“And what made you think that I would reciprocate your advances?” He grumbled and it sent a chill up he spine. </p><p>“ Last month, I fell asleep in you lounge reading and I awoke to you rubbing your fingers across my check and then felt you kiss my forehead. You whispered softly against my head and kept rubbing my check. Well, since that night I just hope you felt the same about me the way I feel for you sir.” Hermione whispered.</p><p>Severus chest rumbled. He remembered that night. She looked so peaceful laying there on his couch and he had seen the womanly side of her come out this year and he felt him self falling for her. </p><p>“Well, Miss. Granger. Shall we get started?” Hermione felt a rush of nerves and giddiness rise up in side of her as he walked across the room and sat down in his chair behind his desk. </p><p>“ Come here.” He ordered and she quickly walked over to his side looking at him expectantly. “how would you like to be punished baby girl?” He asked her with a raise of his eyebrow.</p><p>“I…I…” Hermione stammered over her words not believe her fantasy was about to be played out.</p><p>“ Today, Miss. Granger.”</p><p>“Spanking!” She clamped a hand over her mouth shocked by the volume of her voice. She lowered her hand and looked down at her heels and responded’<br/>“I need a spanking sir.”</p><p>“Very well. Come lay over my lap and lift that skirt of your and show me you beautiful behind.” <br/>Hermione stumbled a bit and lowered her self across his lap and raise her skirt up to her waist. Severus was correct she had a very beautiful ass perfect globes to be able to grab on and very smooth with a mole in the middle of her left ass check. She wore a thong that disappeared into her ass crack. He rubbed her hand over her ass to feel them and groan to him self and the feel under his hands. </p><p>“ Hermione, I will be giving you 12 spankings today 5 each for your missing blazer and tie along with another 2 for not telling me immediately your true feels for me. Understood?” Hermione muttered something under her breathe and Severus taped her ass causing a squeal and Hermione to pipe up a “Yes sir.” <br/>Severus hummed at her response not taking his hand off her ass.</p><p>“If this becomes too much what word will you give to me to tell my to stop?” </p><p>“R-red, sir” she responded getting heated from his hand touching her. </p><p>“Very well” Severus pulled he is hand back and smack her across the ass. Her head Hermione squeal and wiggle but he held her firmly on his lap.<br/>Each time his hand fell upon her Hermione grew more and more wet each time. God how she desired him so deeply. She can feel her knickers moisten and the rocking motion of his hand hitting her ass causing her to moan and press herself and deep into his contact as possible. She can fell his cock harding on her stomach and it caused her to get even wetter than before. Her nipples erect were stimulated with each rub against his leg. </p><p>Severus finished peppering her ass and his mouth water at the sight on the now pink ass checks and waved his hand summoning a potion to help soothe her skin. Hermione was delirious with the feeling of mixture of pain and happiness after receiving her spankings from her professor. She felt her self be lifted up and rested her head on Severus chest as he hand rubbed ever so softly over her erect nipples causing a groan to escape her lips. </p><p>“Hermione, can you look at me baby girl?” Severus whispered softly into her hair. Hermione pulling herself from here high to try and focus on his face. <br/>“What are you doing to me?” Severus said in a strain voice moving his legs to try to readjust himself. </p><p>“Is this real”, he continued, “Do you really desire me so?”</p><p>A smiled formed on Hermione’s face and looked up at her him and spoke with determination. <br/>“Yes, yes Severus I do. This year has been one of the best years of my life and it's all because of you sir. The time I have been able to spend getting to know you more and working side by side just I can’t help but be attracted to you. I knew you had plans to leave shortly after school end but I couldn’t let you leave without sharing my true feelings for you. I like you, really really like you and want to discover more and more about you.”</p><p>“Hermione," Severus started bending his head slightly to kiss the top of her head he responded, “ I can’t help but feel the same. I was planing to wait until after your exams having finished to talk to you about it but, Salazar I’m so grateful you feel the same way.” He peppered the top of her head with kisses working his way down his face then captured her lips. Hermione opened her mouth immediately allowing him to search out every inch of her mouth wrapping her hands around his neck she moaning into the kiss wiggling slightly in his lap and her still damp knickers rub uncomfortably against her sex. </p><p>“Something I can help you out with?” Severus said pulling away from the kiss reseting his head on her forehead? <br/>Hermione throat ran dry and tried swallowing her own saliva and she answered.</p><p>“Yes, please.”</p><p>Severus picked her up carrying her bridal style open the invisible door that entered into his private rooms kicking the door close to go help his much in need witch.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>